In These Small Hours
by CoffeeandStardust
Summary: The events following the season three final. Oliver and Felicity go home together.


It's closer to dawn than midnight when the lock turns and the door swings open exposing the stale slightly dusty room to the outside air. The streetlights casting flickering shadows across the living room and kitchen.

Felicity walks in shoulders dropping as she slides off her coat, thinks about hanging it for all of two seconds then dumps it, her handbag and the shoes she took off before getting in the car on to the sofa.

She turns and finds Oliver hovering in the doorway his face drawn, leaning against the wall weight on one foot.

Moving back towards him she shuffles him forward a little further into the room so she can reach behind him, a hand braced on his bicep, to lock the door and set the alarm. After she's punched in the code she slides her hand down his arm wrapping her fingers around his revelling in the fact he is here and solid and oh so real.

"C'mon" She leads him over to the sofa letting him settle noting that he's favouring the knee he damaged last year. After he's stopped shuffling about she sets herself down on the cushion next to him leaving space between them, worried about pressing against him and inadvertently aggravating some injury he's sustained since she left him in Nanda Parbat. He has no such concerns draping an arm around her and pulling her closer until she is plastered against his side. His other hand reaching over to close around the one she's placed on his chest, over his heart.

And it should feel uncomfortable this man in her space. Will all that has happened the weight of things unsaid should be crushing them. But the silence is peaceful, the calm after the storm silently pressed together as close as they can get trading exhausted giddy smiles.

He turns his head leaning down to press his lips against her hairline resting them there. She can feel his breath against her temple, feel his chest rising and falling under her hand somewhat shallower than it should be. He's probably bruised his ribs at some point.

'What now?" he asks before she can follow that thought.

"I vote for sleep, lots and lots of sleep. All of the sleep actually." He smiles again playing with her fingers. "Do you need me to patch you up? I'm pretty sure I still have the first aid kit Dig left here, which was actually a pretty good call come to think of it. What with our collective propensity for injury"

"I'm fine" and it's true, he feels better than he has in months even if he isn't injury free, his sister is safe they had dropped her off at her apartment before heading here and he has Felicity pressed against his side hand in hers.

"Uh uh mister in case you forgot you fell off a dam today after getting shot. And okay you didn't actually hit the ground and I'm fairly certain that even League super armour can't totally negate the fact you got shot." And then Oliver is grinning that smile that actually reaches his eyes and she stops breathing, losing her train of thought before continuing. "Any way my point is I saw you limping when we walked in and I'm pretty sure with how you're breathing you've at least bruised your ribs."

"I'm okay _Felicity_ " okay she's definitely missed that, he's the only one that can make her name sound like that, like it means a thousand different things.

"At least let me look at your ribs, get you an ice pack." He nods his accent lets her hand go with a swipe of his thumb over her palm.

She moves towards the kitchen digging around in the cabinet under the sink for the first aid kit she was sure she had stashed there after the last time Dig had used it to fix her up and insisted that she keep. She puts it on the counter, gets a glass out filling it with water then grabs a bottle of aspirin from the top shelf of the pantry.

Taking the glass of water in one hand and the first aid kit in the other, aspirin balanced on top she moves back to the sofa where Oliver is reclining eyes closed breathing evenly though still shallowly. She puts everything on the coffee table before opening the kit looking for bandages in case his ribs need to be wrapped and the ice packs for his knee and anywhere else he needs it.

Felicity places a hand on Oliver's knee, making small circles with her thumb to get his attention before handing him the water glass and the bottle of pills. She turns towards the pile of medical supplies and when she turns back he's drained the glass and is affixing the cap to the bottle. She takes the glass and the pills and hands him one of the ice packs which he places against his knee.

"Can I" she makes a vague motion towards his chest and he undoes the fastenings on the shift, shrugs it off and then pulls the t-shirt under it over his head. She stops herself from making a noise. His chest is covered in a series of half healed and fresh bruising. She hesitates for a second them heart aching for this man who has been through so much, before moving her palm to rest against his ribs pressing gently as she can to check for breaks the way he and Dig taught her. He lets out a gasp when she moves her hand, she looks up at him as he bites his lip looking down at her hand. She moves to the other side repeating her motions.

"I don't think there broken, just a little banged up." She assesses with a nod of her head.

He nods "I figured." Not for the first time she wants to hurt the people who are responsible for his knowledge of what bruised vs. broken ribs feel like.

"Did you want me to wrap them?" she asked motioning towards the bandages she had set out.

"Sure."

After she's grabbed the bandages and settled back next to him he reaches over and cups her cheek in his hand rubbing his thumb up and down in a soothing motion. She turns her head pressing a kiss to his palm before motioning for him to sit forward and raise his arms. She wraps the bandages around his chest efficiently, she's had enough practice between him, Dig, Roy, Sara and Laurel that the motions are fast and automatic.

When she's finished she settles next to him again yawning.

"Bed?"

He hums his assent but grabs her hand to stop her from getting up again. He pulls her close and raises his hand to her cheek again tilting his head down to kiss her soft and sleepy. When he pulls away she stands holding out her hand again for him to take and leads him to her bedroom.

When they are both through the door she drops his hand going to her dresser to extract pyjamas. By the time she's stripped and shrugged on the pyjamas Oliver has striped his pants off and is watching her with awe like he can't quite believe she's here and real, she understands the feeling all too well. She moves towards the bed takes her glasses off placing them on her nightstand before pulling back the covers and sliding in.

"Come on" she beckons when he makes no sign of movement still watching her expression soft. Oliver does as instructed. He copies her earlier motions pulling back the sheets on the opposite side of the bed climbing in before pulling her to rest against his chest. When they catch each other's eyes they can't help grin sleep deprived and giddy, glad to be alive and together. Felicity presses a kiss to the shoulder her head is currently resting against.

"I love you" he speaks. It is barely a whisper in the quite room, she can hear the smile, the ridiculous one that hits her in her stomach in his voice.

"I love you too" she echo's reaching for his hand twining her fingers with his and bringing them both to rest between her breasts. "Go to sleep Oliver."

When Oliver wakes the dawn light is streaming through the curtains neither of them had had the presence of mind to close the night before. The red display on Felicity's alarm clock proclaims it is just after nine. He's only had about five hours sleep. Still five solid hours is more than he's had in months.

He turns his head and he feels like he's been winded. Felicity is curled on her side hands curled under her chin, hair a riot of curls against the pillow the dawn light playing against her skin and hair. And he can't believe that after everything they have wound up here, wrapped in bedsheets and each other, safe and together. He raises himself up on his side taking in the aching stiffness of his ribs and knee, there but not overwhelming.

Oliver leans down and presses soft kisses from Felicity's temple down to her jaw and then back up again. She scrunches her nose on his second pass down tucking her hands closer to her chin. He draws back as her eyes start to blink open smiling slow and sleepy. "G'morning." She untucks her legs stretching out pushing her curls away from her face with one hand reaching the other to slip around his waist pulling herself closer to him smiling incandescently.

God he loves her.

"Good morning" he matches her smile. She's pliant and soft against him and he doesn't want to move. He could quite happily spend the rest of his life just like this, pressed against Felicity Smoak, in her bed with her arm around his waist anchoring him to her. Best fucking morning ever.

"How are your ribs?" she moves her hand up to stroke just under the bandages.

"I'm okay Felicity" he presses his face into her hair revelling in the fact that he can. "I'm better than okay."

She presses a kiss to his jaw sucking lightly. He moves one of his hands from between them to slide over the curve of her hip fingers tightening against her flesh. Oliver brings his head down so he can catch her lips kissing her slow and bruising. She glides her hand around to his back pressing over the familiar scar tissue bringing him closer until her breasts are pressed against his chest just the thin layer of cotton separating them.

He slides his hand from her hip sliding under her pyjama shirt stopping to rest against her ribs thumb just grazing the edge of her breast. Felicity sighs against his lips. He trails his lips from hers to suck just under her jaw, his hand moves up to cup her breast. Her stomach tightens hot and effervescent.

"This okay?" he asks raising his head slightly so he can see her eyes. Felicity smiles warm and intimate lowering her hands to pull her shirt up and off.

"More than okay" she replies pressing her chest against his. Bare skin pressed against his.

Fuck Yes.

He cups her breast again moving his thumb back and forth over her peaked nipple. She cups his jaw scratching her nails lightly over his stubble before sucking his lower lip between hers.

His presses his hips against her stomach hot and already hard, fuck he wants her. Wants to be buried deep inside her without the looming threat of separation and death that hung over there time in Nanda Parbat. She hooks her leg over his hips and uses the leverage she's created to carefully roll him onto his back mindful of his ribs. He smiles at her wide and happy laughing as she trails her hands across his abs moving out to tickle his sides.

She's smirking down at him hair cascading down one shoulder golden and ethereal in the morning light. He wants, he needs to touch her. Needs to have his hands splayed over the expanse of her skin. Wants to press his mouth to every inch of her learn every spot that makes her gasp.

He splays his hands against the gentle swell of her hips stroking them up to her ribs and down again over her stomach then around to her back. He sits up ignoring the twinge in his ribs and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the bud before sucking hard.

"Yes." She gasps throwing her head back.

"Good?" he trails his lips across to the other breast.

"Mmm, use your teeth."

He complies scraping them across her left nipple before using his tongue to sooth the sting. She presses her hips down on his grinding against him. She tugs at the waist of his boxers and he hisses at the friction. Felicity is suddenly aware of the flaw in their current position. There is no possible way for her to get Oliver's boxers or her pyjama pants off and out of the way without her moving, something she's disinclined to do with Oliver pressed against her fingers plucking at one nipple his mouth on the other.

Reluctantly she pulls away moving to kneel next to his hips so she can get rid of their pants. Oliver pouts up at her and she's laughing again shaking her head at this ridiculous man that she is completely hopelessly in love with.

She pulls her shorts of inelegantly going more for speed than finesse, she needs his hands back on her wants him pressed against her without barriers. Oliver is reclined staring at her with hunger and soft affection. She tugs at his waistband again.

"Are you going to help with the getting naked or are you just going to lay there mister?" she asks quirking her brow.

"Just enjoying the view"

"Well as long as we've established priorities"

He raises his hips so she can draw the underwear over them. "Work, work, work" she says dragging them down his legs so he can kick them off. He rolls his eyes.

Both naked she settles back over him taking the hand he offers to steady her as she straddles his hips. She hisses as she presses against his hardness where she's open, hot and slick. He groans at the contact.

"Felicity, please."

She rocks against him back and forth. He raises his hands from where they had been clenched in the sheets one braced on her hip the other positioned between them so he can press slow circles against the top of her clit how he'd learnt she liked during their first night in retaliation.

She raises her hips slightly so he can position himself against her entrance.

" _God Oliver_ " she gasps. He makes another circle over her clit taking a deep breath before he pushes into her in a slow steady glide as she brings her hips up to meet his.

"Fuck" she exhales as he bottoms out panting lightly.

"You okay?" he can feel her clenched around him wet and impossibly hot. This is just as good as he remembered. Better because now this is a beginning instead of a desperate goodbye. This is everything.

"Yes, yes, yes just need to move _Oliver god please_." He lightens the solid grip he has on her hips so she can raise up languidly before slamming her hips back down. She builds a rhythm slow and hard circling her hips on the end of the down stroke. Her stomach is tight and hot pleasure is jolting through her core. She can feel him pulsing hot and hard filling her, stretching. "Feels good Oliver"

His breath stutters, his hands clenching her hips and this feels like home in the best way possible. The edges of his vision starts to white out and he sits up against her. She groans at the change of angle. "Missed you, missed you so much Oliver"

"Missed you too, Felicity so fucking much."

He reaches one hand down to resume pressing circles against her clit and threads the fingers of the other hand through her curls thumb stroking the skin under her ear drawing her towards him so he can kiss her messily.

He sucks her bottom lip, presses on her clit circling tighter and faster, and she stills pulling her mouth from his gasping " _Oliver_ ". Her back arches and she begins to shake her eyes clenched shut mouth open inches from his.

He regains his grip on her hips as she clenches rhythmically around his cock thrusting once, twice. "Love you, I love you, love you Felicity." A third snap of his hips and he's coming face pressed into Felicity's neck breathing harshly letting the orgasm wash over him, limbs heavy and loose.

He falls back shoulders hitting the pillows bringing Felicity to rest splayed across his chest arms banded across her back pressing her as close as he can get her.

He lays there breathing heavily for several minutes trying to regain his breath. Felicity raises her head from where it was pressed against his chest smiling drunkenly down at him.

"Hi"

"Hi" She cups her hand around his cheek. He could quite happily devote the rest of his life to making this woman smile the way she is now.

She kisses him lightly before tucking her head back under his chin. He pulls the abandoned covers back over their sweat cooled bodies.

Eventually they will have to get up and find food. He has a car to find and luggage to pack for the trip they intend on taking but right now he is warm and safe with the woman he loves wrapped against him. Oliver feels lighter than he has in years with their future spread out before them.


End file.
